Study For Love
by shekh ma shieraki anni
Summary: After watching "Jesus, Etc. Pt. 1" What if Clare didn't go with Eli? What if she stayed with Fitz? What would happen? Read and find out... an eclitz fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

Clare's POV:

"Are you coming?" Eli asked.

"Uh, I think I'll stay with Fitz, I'll call you later?" I replied.

"Ok… Be careful. And Fitz, if you hurt her, I will stab you for real until you die."

Eli stormed out of The Dot angrily. Did I just blow him off for FITZ? Well, fitz did find Jesus…

"Wow. You blew off your boyfriend for ME… I am shocked." Fitz said.

"Did you really find Jesus in juvie? Because if you didn't…" I argued.

"I changed. After Vegas night and juvie, I had nothing. Then, I found jesus. His teachings are amazing and gave me hope. When I pray, I feel like I can go on…"

"He does have a way of doing that. I really need to go, Eli needs me."

"Please don't go. I have so much to learn and I don't want you to leave." Fitz mentioned.

Fitz reached for my hands, held them, but then I broke free.

"I don't like or want you like that. I have Eli. I love jesus and understand you now believe, but I'm never going to like you like that. ESPECIALLY after Vegas Night."

"I remember Vegas Night, but I never meant to try to stab Eli. I don't know how to say this, but I learned about Jesus and changed because I'm in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Fitz's Pov:

She just stood there speechless. Well, after I almost stabbed her boyfriend, then admit I love her, I understand why she isn't talking. My change is a lot to take in.

"So you became Christian and learned the teachings of Jesus for me?" Clare asked.

"Yup. Also because I needed something to hold on to after I was in juvie to prevent me from coming back. I needed a huge motivation, so I made it you. Every time I see you with Eli, I get jealous because I know you will never love me and continue loving Eli."

"Is that also why you tried to stab Eli? So that you could get me?"

"Kind of. I wanted to show you I was strong and that I can protect you."

"So you try to kill my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Wow…."

Her phone rang. It was none other than Eli, the man of her dreams.

Clare's POV:

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey. I'm coming to pick you up now. You have spent WAY too much time with Fitz today," Eli replied.

"Ok, see you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too."

"Bye."

I hung up and turned to Fitz.

"I have to go, Eli's coming."

"OK, be safe. I care about you," Fitz replied.

I looked out the window and noticed Eli parking. I ran towards Morty without saying "bye" to Fitz or turning back.

~end of chapter 2~

**Note: Will Clare tell Eli what Fitz said? If so, how? How will Eli take the news? Find out in chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Eli's POV:

"AS YOUR BOYFRIEND IT IS MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU! Then you're off spending time with FITZ? After everything he did?"

"Trust me Eli, he changed," Clare replied.

"NOBODY goes to juvie, then comes out a different person!"

"But Fitz is different!"

"He tries to STAB me, and you DEFEND him?"

"Um…um…"

"GET OUT! Just get out!"

It hurt to see her like this. I forced her out of Morty like I did Julia. Clare DEFENDED Fitz, the guy who tried to STAB me….

Clare's POV:

He kicked me out of Morty and drove away! All I did was have a simple conversation with Fitz. Then I defended him. Fitz changed for me, and Eli will find out sooner or later…. But first, I need to get home…. I walked to the Dot and noticed Fitz was still there.

"Fitz, when does your shift end? Because I need a ride home, I'm too lazy to walk." I asked him.

"I can take you home now if you want…" Fitz answered.

"Ok!"

He took me to his car and drove me home… when I arrived home; there was a HUGE surprise in store for me…

~end of chapter 3~

**Note: What's the surprise? Does Clare like Fitz now? Will Eli ever find out? Find out in chapter four…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy! I wanted you to know that I did not write this chapter by myself. In fact, my friend Aileen wrote the first paragraph and gave me the idea. This chapter is not only dedicated to her, but to all of you guys reading this! You keep me going and happy to be writing! xo, Julia**

**Clare's POV:**

I felt a sudden rush of cold air, and there was an awkward silence as Fitz pulled up to my house. As I reached for the car door handle, Fitz said "Wait!" as I turned over to face him, our lips met instead.

When our lips collided, sparks flew. I felt fireworks as our lips collided in perfect harmony. Fitz is a better kisser than I thought…. Then, I realized I'm still with Eli. I abruptly ended the kiss.

"Um…ill see you tomorrow I guess…" I said awkwardly.

"Yes you will. don't worry, the kiss will be our little secret." Fitz replied.

"Good. Bye!"

"I love you. Bye!"

I ran out of the car and walked inside my house. There I noticed a package with a note. I read the note carefully:

_Dearest Clare,_

_I am truly sorry for yelling at you and kicking you out of Morty. If you still honesty truly love me, then meet me at the Dot at our usual table._

_Love,_

_Eli_

I opened the package and noticed a stuffed bear with the words, "I'm sorry." I put it down and headed to the Dot. When I arrived, I noticed a note with my name on it on our usual table.

_Clare,_

_If you are reading this, that means you truly do care about me. I want you to meet me at the park. Our park. Where we filmed _Romeo and Juliet_. There is something waiting for you on our picnic table._

_~Eli_

I ran out of the Dot and took a bus to the park. When I arrived, I noticed a figure on the picnic table. Is it Eli? I wondered. He turned around, and his gaze met mine.

It really was Eli. I recognized the emerald eyes and the crooked smirk in an instant. I approached him.

"Hey," I casually said.

"Hey. You really do love me," he replied.

"Of course! How could I not?"

"I truly am irresistible. Listen, what really happened with Fitz?"

"Well, he said he found Jesus and started believing for a particular reason. The same reason he tried to stab you at Vegas Night."

"What was the reason?"

"He's in love with me."

"WHAT?"

"He told me himself."

"Now I want you to listen to me very carefully. If he tries to touch or hurt you in any way, you _**have**_ to tell me, and I _**will**_ take him down."

"I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare."

Together we walked back to Morty and picked up Adam for a "dinner date, misfit style" The three of us headed to our table at the Dot.

~end of chapter 4~

²: dinner date misfit style= Eli, Clare, and Adam have dinner at the Dot, and I decided to call it "dinner date misfit style"

**Note:**** Will Adam find out everything? If so, how will he react? Will Eli find out about Fitz kissing Clare? Find out in chapter five…..**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**vvvvvv**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of you fans and reviewers. Just to tell you this chapter starts off at the Dot, and Eli knows about KC. And also, my friend Aileen wrote from "Fitz kept…" to "if only." Enjoy!

Adam's POV

"Adam, we have a problem." Eli announced.

"Yeah man?"

"Fitz is in love with Clare."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"He told me. That's why he changed and found Jesus AND almost stabbed Eli at Vegas night," Clare told us.

"Wow…" was all I could mutter.

I sat there dumbfounded and stared down my burger. FITZ? With CLARE? Of all people? What has come to this world?

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I ran out of Ipecac if that's what you mean," Eli answered.

"I'll just tell Fitz that I'm not interested. I love Eli. Not him," Clare announced.

"Fine, because there he is," I noticed.

Fitz approached us and Clare stood and said, "Fitz, I know you changed for me and love me and all, but I don't love you. I have Eli and he is the best boyfriend ever."

"FINE!"

Fitz walked away in anger.

"Wow… he really loved you." I realized.

"Yeah, but I don't love him. I have Eli and he is the best boyfriend ever."

"Aaw, I'm flattered!" Eli replied.

Eli's POV

Fitz kept giving me dirty looks. I knew he was. I could feel it behind me as I sat there looking at Clare and staring in to the beautiful blue eyes of the stunning girl I will always love and never leave.

Clare looked as beautiful as ever. She always does. But there was something about today that made my feelings for her go sky high. I don't want to lose her, especially not to an ungrateful guy like FITZ!

He shouldn't even be allowed to work at the Dot or live in Canada for that matter.

Okay, so maybe I was over exaggerating a little bit there. I might have a slight tendency to be a tiny bit over protective. I can't help it! I love Clare. Love her! L-O-V-E, love! I wish she knew just how much she means to me. If only.

And for the record, she said I was the best boyfriend ever. I never cheated on her like KC did, and I was also her English partner. She could never get enough of my wittiness and good looks.

Fitz has no depth. He doesn't even have good looks or a brain. Skipping classes isn't going to get you far in life.

Clare's POV

I noticed Fitz making googly eyes at me. It made me feel special. Wait, am I falling for FITZ?

I just feel bad for him. He is abused at home and in love with me. Even though I have Eli, I want a change. That change just might involve Fitz.

Adam's POV

Ok, what is wrong with this picture? Eli looks made and Clare looks like she's in love, yet they're still holding hands under the table. To make matters worse, Fitz won't keep his eyes off of us. Or Clare.

Fitz knows Clare will never be his, but based on this scene, something might be up. Clare would never go for Fitz. I know it.

Fitz's POV

I love Clare. Like intense love. She is the prettiest, kindest, best girl I have ever met. The only thing stopping me from getting her is Eli, the one she really loves. I notice the misfits leaving. I'll call Clare later.

Clare's POV

The ride home was amazing. Eli and Adam are the best friends ever. Besides alli. I even had Eli as my boyfriend.

When I arrived home I called Fitz. I might just love him. I mean he kissed me, found Jesus for me, and loved me.

"Hey," I said into the phone.

"Hey babe." Fitz replied.

My heart sank. He called me "babe"!

"I need a change. Do you want to come over?" I asked.

"Sure, does that mean you love me?"

"Maybe, but I still have feelings for Eli."

"I'm coming over."

~end of chapter 5~

**NOTE: What will happen at Clare's house when Fitz comes? Will Eli crash the party? Does Adam suspect Clare's love for Fitz? Find out in chapter 6…**


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz's POV

When I arrived at Clare's house, she looked stunning, as per usual. She wore a sky blue tunic with black capris and looked drop dead gorgeous. Her blue tunic complimented her glistening blue eyes.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask," Clare replied.

When I walked in, I took a seat on the couch.

"What did you mean when you said that you needed a change?" I decided to ask.

"Ever since you admitted you loved me and changed for me, I fell head over heels for you. Then when you kissed me, fireworks went off. I think I want us to happen; but in secret. Eli can't find out because I still like him," Clare announced.

"Wow…. How do we start?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I have an idea."

I leaned into her and kissed her passionately on the lips as I did yesterday.

"I love you too," Clare said after the kiss.

I couldn't help but smile. Then the doorbell rang.

"Uh… go into my parents' room and wait for the signal," Clare instructed.

I obeyed and scurried to Mr. and Mrs. Edwards' room.

Clare's POV

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me!" Eli replied from the other side of the door.

"Come in!"

Eli came through the door looking hotter than ever. He had a black-gray t-shirt with a leather jacket and skinny jeans. A typical Eli look. Only today, he had the cutest green tie on to compliment his eyes.

"Listen, I'm kind of busy right now. Can I call you later?" I asked.

"Sure. Only one question."

"Anything."

"What is Fitz's car doing across the street?"

Uh-oh. He knew. I needed a lie and quick.

"You see Owen lives across the street, so Fitz decided to go to Owen's for the day."

"I'll take your word for it. If you need anything I'll be here."

"Ok. I'll call you later. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

He kissed me gently on the forehead and left. When I noticed Morty leave, I called for Fitz.

"He's gone. You can come back now." I announced.

"That was a close one. Now about us…"

"Let's take it slow and start simple. Especially because we're in a SECRET relationship. Nobody can find out. Not Eli, Adam, alli, Bianca, Owen, father Greg. ANYONE! Clear?" I emphasized.

"Crystal." Fitz assured.

"Good. Listen, Adam's coming soon to pick me up to go to the movies. You have to go. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye!"

"Bye."

Fitz left and I went to get ready to go to the movies with Adam. I'll let him choose the movie this time. Just as I went to get ready, my mom came home and inquired, "why are you dressed like that? Going anywhere?"

"Movies with Adam. Why?"

"ADAM? I thought you were dating Eli."

"I am. Adam is just a friend. Nothing more."

"Good. Now don't you have to get ready?"

"Yup! He should be here soon."

I ran upstairs and noticed two texts. I checked the one from Eli first:

_Hey Blue-Eyes. Doing anything interesting soon? Miss and love you!_

I replied:

_Hey Goldsworthy! I'm going to the movies with Adam soon. Love you!_

I noticed the other text was from Fitz:

_Hey cutie! I can't stop thinking about you! Love you._

I answered:

_Aaw! Love you too (:_

I quickly grabbed my phone, keys, lip gloss, wallet, and eyeshadow and threw them in a bag. I then headed downstairs.

There, I noticed Adam pulling up to my house. I said "bye" to my mom and ran towards the car. I hopped inside.

"So, the movie doesn't start for another half hour. Do you want to chill somewhere and chat?" Adam announced.

"Sure!"

He took me to the park and looked really nervous for some reason. Does he know about Fitz? Is there something wrong with Eli? Did Fiona break up with him? What's wrong?

~end of chapter 6~

**Note:**** What's wrong with Adam? Does he know about Fitz and Clare? Will Eli find out about Clare's "secret" relationship with Fitz? Find out in chapter 7...**

**REVIEW! It won't hurt you!**

**vvvvvv**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I wanted to start of by saying I did not write this…. AileenLovesEli did… enjoy and don't forget to review…**

**Clare's POV:** Okay so i gotta admit, Adam's suspense was killing looked somewhat depressed but yet calm. Maybe he was sick? It was the only thing that came to mind.I stared as Adam opened his mouth, then closed it again for the third time. By now i was too curious. "Adam, is something bothering you?" I asked. Adam's facial expression switched from bubbly to frustrated and unsure. "I saw you cheat!" He yelled so loudly i could see everyone in the park pausing there actions and turning their heads towards our bench. I tried to get my words out as i stammered... "Ww...what...what are y..ou talkin..g ab-" "Oh you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!" Adam interrupted in a very rude manor. "Did Fitz tell you?" I asked, slowly hanging my head down in disappointment. "He didn't need to." Adam shot back. "I was walking home when i saw him coming out of your front door with a huge satisfied smile." He said with a disgusted look. "Does Eli know about this Clare?" All i could do was pace my eyes around the scenery and prevent them from connecting with Adams. He took in a sigh. All of a sudden my eyes locked on a happy couple having a picnic and constantly making out, it reminded me so much of my picnic with Eli. I loved him more than anyone could ever imagine. And i knew he shared the same feelings towards me. Maybe even more. Considering how over protective he was. I wanted to be that happy couple in the park. I didn't need Fitz to be happy. Keeping this secret wasn't worth losing the love of my life. I had to make things right. But how? "What were you two doing together? How long was he over? How could i keep this from Eli? He's my best friend Clare. What happened to you? Did Fitz threaten you? Question after question. Adam was really concerned. Which means he truly cares about me and Eli's relationship. The only way i was going to get out of this mess was to be honest. No wonder Eli nicknamed me Saint Clare. I was a saint. And no matter what the consequences were to come, i couldn't lie to make up for them. "Adam, look, I'm sorry. Okay? I love Eli. Not Fitz. He never has and never will mean as much to me as Elijah does. Don't tell him. Please. Don't. Eli would never trust me again. I need him and he needs me. I'm terribly sorry." By the time i was done, i was breathless. "Sorry you cheated? Or sorry I found out?" Disappointment came over me again. I was about to answer when suddenly my eyes gazed at a familiar figure. The boy was buying a hot dog and had his back to me. He was quite far in the park with children and trees in the way. But i could still make out his features- without seeing his face. He wasn't too tall or too short. His semi muscular figure was in dark black skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt to compliment it. His head was full of dark brown hair that came down in Justin Bieber style ... only better. Was i falling for someone i just saw? Maybe i was losing it considering the fact that I'm in a committed relationship with Eli. (Maybe not so committed once i tell him the truth) And i THINK Fitz... but i had to end my thrills and feelings toward him. And now i like him too? I could hear Adam going on and on about something... but I couldn't focus. This guy was just so beautiful. Even though i could only see the back of him from far i knew he must be good looking.

**A/N****: Who is this mystery man? Does Eli know? Find out in chapter 8...**

**REVIEW! (please..)**

**vvvv**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating in a really long time, I didn't have time with school to update and I haven't been in the writing mood for this story until now… So here is a sneak peek of the chapter~**

"'**SAVE IT FOR SOMEBODY THAT CARES!'" any guesses as to who that person may be?**

**Also, I have a new story idea… tell me if I should write it!**

**Summary****: Eli Goldsworthy has the power of indestructibility. What happens when new girl Clare Edwards comes into the picture when something huge is happening? Will he use his power to save himself? Or will something unforgettable happen?**

**I pinky promise that chapter eight will be up by Saturday night!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: **Here it is… CHAPTER 8!**

Clare's POV

The mystery man turned around. We made eye contact, and he came closer. One feature stood out to me. And that was his emerald eyes. They looked EXACTLY like Eli's. OMG that is Eli! Ok… so I only like two guys now, not three…

"So Adam, what time does our movie start again?"

"In five minutes, we have to run!"

Adam and I ran towards his car, but we were stopped by Eli.

"Going somewhere without me you two?" Eli inquired with a smirk.

"Actually we have tickets to see Scream 4 which starts in two minutes!" I stated.

"So we have to go… I'll call you later!" Adam added.

We hurried to Adam's car and drove off to the theater just in time for the movie.

~after movie~

OMG. I HATE HORROR MOVIES! Maybe with Fitz it would be better so that we could cuddle during the scary parts… wait, do I really like Fitz that much? I'm supposed to be with Eli, the true love of my life.

"So Clare, what did you think of the movie?" Adam asked me.

"I never realized how much I hated horror movies until now…" I answered.

"Really? I loved it! Or did you not like it because your precious little Fitzy wasn't there to cuddle with you? Huh? Is that it? What happened to ELI is the love of my life and nobody can replace him?"

That caught me off guard.

"Adam…. I….."

"SAVE IT FOR SOMEBODY WHO CARES! You're LUCKY I didn't tell Eli!"

"Wait! Adam! I can explain…"

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON MY BEST FRIEND WITH OUR MORTAL ENEMY? THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!"

"Maybe the fact that he changed? And that we should forgive and forget?"

"Sure, forget that this so called 'changed' guy almost STABBED your boyfriend… or do you not consider Eli your boyfriend anymore?"

"I know he tried to stab my precious boyfriend. I witnessed it. But Fitz changed. He found Jesus and purified his soul."

"Ha ha very funny. And you actually believe that he found Jesus? It's just a lie to get to you. That's how Fitz is!"

"It's true. Believe what you want. Fitz isn't lying about Jesus to get to me…. Nobody would do that!"

"Fitz is a neanderthal. He does stupid things on purpose to get what he wants."

"ARE YOU CALLING JESUS STUPID?"

"I didn't mean that! I just mean that he goes to extremes for girls and popularity."

"Number one, he didn't change for me; and number two, he is far from 'popular.'"

"Whatever, I'm out of here…"

"But how do I get home?"

"Go call your 'boyfriend' whoever he is…"

With that, Adam drove off, leaving me on the side of the road alone… luckily its warm out so I can wait before ELI comes. I pull out my phone to call him."

"Hey Eli."

"Hello clare. How did the movie go?"

"It was really scary!"

"Aaw its ok. Maybe next time we should go together so you have me to cuddle with…"

"I think I'm done with horror movies for a while now…"

"It's ok… hey do you want to hang out now?"

"Sure! Pick me up at the theater?"

"Of course my love!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and sat on a bench, waiting for Eli to pick me up…

~end of chapter 8~

**A/N:**** I know this was kind of short, but I tried… should Eli find out about flare now or later? What will happen between Clare and Eli when they meet up? Find out in chapter nine…..**

**And don't forget to review with suggestion/comments/questions!**


End file.
